


And just like that we come alive

by thisproblematicblond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisproblematicblond/pseuds/thisproblematicblond
Summary: "Aaron, it's Christmas eve for the love of God. Where are you? It's been two whole days, I've been worried sick!"





	And just like that we come alive

The day has been crazy.

Chas feels like she's lost her touch somehow, these few months away, but nothing like a true Dingle's Christmas get-together to throw her back in the game. This year would be the first one at Butlers, honouring little Isaac. Neither Cain or Moira were too keen on it, everything between them still tentative and uncertain, but night feeding has them both too tired to try to oppose anyway.

It didn't help either that Aaron had decided it was a good time to pull a disappearing act on her. 

_I'm heading off for awhile. Nothing to be worried about._

Just like that. 

A text.

Two days ago. 

So when Aaron's name flashes in her phone' screen she picks it up in a heartbeat.

"Ah, he remembered he has a mother then."

A mortified pause. "Mom."

"Where are you?"

"Mom. Listen." He tries again but she cuts in. 

"Aaron, it's Christmas Eve for the love of God. Where are you? It's been two whole days, I've been worried sick!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I just needed..." He pleads. "Look, these last few weeks, everything that happened... there was something I needed to sort out for myself and I needed to do it away from the village, yeah? But it's ok. Really."

"Something you needed to sort out, huh?" She can't help the bitterness. "You and who else?"

"Tell everyone I am sorry I am missing Christmas, yeah?"

A sigh. "That's all I am getting from you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, for now anyway, but I promise..."

Of course she knows. It doesn't mean she likes it. "When are you coming back?"

"Don't know. A couple of days? Won't be long."

"Aaron." She stops there. She knows there's no point. " Just take care of yourself, love. Please."

"Will do, yeah. And I am. Sorry, I mean. I am sorry and yeah, well." He pauses. "Merry Christmas and all."

"Merry Christmas, son. I love you."

"Yeah, me too. Bye." 

Aaron lifts his head and stares into the completely deserted beach in front of him. 

_Where were they again?._

They just jumped into the car and drove for hours, talked for hours, until their bodies had surrendered to pure exhaustion. This place seemed as good as anywhere else.

The sea breeze has Aaron shivering. It'll be dark soon and temperatures have drop very low even for December. He's wearing all the clothes he brought with him at once. A couple of t-shirts, a jumper, a padded jacket.

Throughout all these layers he still can feel the arms that embrace him from behind, soft and loving and reassuring.

The warm face that buries in the crook of his neck.

"Are we back at being a secret, then?" Robert asks, half joking half scared which pretty much sums up how he's tried to handle these last few days.

"No. No, we're not. We're telling them as soon as we get back home. Just not today. She doesn't need the hassle and, to be honest, neither do I." He says, with no hesitation, as he pockets his phone.

Barely a whisper. "Ok." 

Aaron puts his own arms over Robert's. Lets himself rest in his chest for a moment. Takes a breath. He's fucking happy.

"I really needed this, you know? Some space. Some time, away from it all, to think. To figure things out. Just you and I and... us. We're doing it right this time, yeah?"

"Ok. Your rules now, remember? Whatever you want, Aaron. I meant it."

Aaron rolls his eyes and breaks the embrace. He turns around and put one hand firmly on Robert's chest. "And I meant it when I said that you need to stop beating yourself up. Because I don't want a butler, Robert." He clutches the fabric of Robert's coat and looks straight into his eyes. "I want my husband."

And it all hangs too heavy between them for a second so Robert does what Robert does best. "Who's he, huh? Is he good looking?" And then he smiles. That genuine smile only Aaron gets to see.

Aaron pushes him away, playfully. "He's a nightmare, that's what he is." He can't help but smile, though. Both do. "Let's go back, yeah? I'm freezing."

"Yeah."

They turn around and walk, hand in hand, back to the B&B. Every step taking them into the right direction.

Behind them, the final remains of the sunset can't fight the glow of thousands of tiny fairy lights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I've ever written. Never felt my English was strong enough but this little story wouldn't leave my head, I needed to get it out! Sorry for any mistake you might find and thanks for reading!


End file.
